Amor à Vida
by ShadowLights
Summary: Quería hacerle entender el significado de las sonrisas, enojos y sentimientos que crecían muy dentro cada día. Entre esos, el poder amar la vida. Claro, que sería a su manera, para el desagrado de ella. [Para Nats28 por su cumpleaños. ¡Happy Birthday, Nat-Nat!]
Para Nats28.

Esta historia utiliza OC's (Personajes Originales) del Fanfic Digimon Adventure 3/4, escrito por la autora a quien le va dedicado este Fic. ¡Léanlo, es espectacular!

* * *

 **Amor à Vida**

* * *

 **5/11/200X**

[10:30] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?_

[10:30] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Yo no tengo nada que hacer._

[10:30] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Me estoy congelando en este cuarto._

[10:30] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡Hagamos algo!_

[10:31] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : (´・ω・`)

[10:35] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Esta oferta no durará por mucho_.

[10:35] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Voy a ir a decirle a alguien más_ ~

[11:00] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _N-N-No es como si estuviera mirando el celular esperando tu respuesta._

[11:00] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡No malinterpretes!_

[11:05] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Creí que ser tsundere ayudaría_ (´；ω；`)

[11:05] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¿O prefieres que sea más dere-dere que tsun? (wwwwww)_

[11:07] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Tu silencio lo dice todo._

[11:11] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡Son las 11:11, pide un deseo!_ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

[13:27] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¿Hooolaaaaaa?_

[13:30] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡Te conectaste! ¡Te conectaste por un segundo, te vi!_

[14:02] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Porque estoy solito… no hay nadie aquí conectado_ ~

[17:13] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Mi celular se quedó sin batería, ups_. (*´∀`*)

[17:13] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¿Y si paso la fecha para mañana?_

[17:59] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Hoy me puse a probar varias cosas con ramen y descubrí que me gusta con kimchi._

[19:01] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Ok, no sigas mi recomendación. Mi estómago no está agradecido._

[22:20] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Me dio sueño_ (´・ω・`)

 **6/11/200X**

[01:03] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Ahora no puedo dormir (;_;)_

[01:03] _¿Quién diablos habla? Deje de acosarme que no soy su novia. Son más de la 1am._

[01:03] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡Contestaste! ¡Soy yo!_

[01:03] _Repito, ¿quién diablos habla? Enviaré este número a la policía por acoso._

[01:03] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡¿Por qué tan cruel conmigo?!_ (ノ´ロ`)ノ

[01:04] _Voy a bloquearlo._

[01:04] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡No hagas esto, Natsuki! ¡¿Qué te he hecho?!_ (っ*´□`)っ

[01:04] _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Definitivamente un acosador._

[01:04] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _No me digas que todavía no grabas mi número. ¡Soy Daisuke!_

[01:05] _Oh. Eso explica la persistencia._

[01:05] (笑)

[01:05] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Prefiero que uses el (wwww) en vez de_ (笑) _porque no sé si te estás burlando de mí o qué._

[01:10] _Tómalo como gustes._

[01:10] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡Aprovechando que estás despierta!, ¿quieres hacer algo mañana?_

[01:30] _Ya estamos en "mañana"._

[01:30] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Entonces hoy._

[01:30] _No._

[01:30] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Ese mensaje-respuesta fue rápido. ¿Entonces pasado?_

[01:35] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¿Naaaaatttt?_

[01:43] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _¡NAAAATTTTTTT-CHAAAANNNN!_

[01:43] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** : _Como no contestaste tomaré eso como un sí, ¡wuju!_

[01:43] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¡Nos vemos pasado mañana!_ (。-ω-)zzz

[01:43] _Ya vete a dormir. Y deja de usar esos kaomojis tontos, das vergüenza ajena._

[01:43] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

 **Grabar número**

 **Reportar como spam**

※※※

Natsuki Gennai despertó no gracias a la luz del sol que ingresaba a través de sus cortinas. Tampoco por la alarma que siempre coloca a la misma hora, todos los días. Gruñendo, se rascó su cabello tras tenerlo alterado debido a la almohada. Su pelo y la estática no eran muy buenas amigas, entonces siempre acababa con varios levantados al igual que desprendiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas al tocar algún objeto de metal. Anhelaba dar un largo bostezo, dado a que la noche anterior se la había pasado leyendo a uno de sus autores favoritos. Sus dedos recordaban la textura del papel con delicadeza y gracia, sonriendo hacia sus adentros. No obstante, no duró mucho ya que aquél ruido que le hizo retornar a la realidad seguía insistiendo. Ah, pero no contaba con su orgullo. Ese orgullo que raras veces le hacía comportarse como una niña encaprichada. Definitivamente no acudiría al sonido.

 _Quiero disfrutar de este feriado tomando té._

Ese día había decidido no quitarse el pijama, solo para darle un aire más de tranquilidad a su mañana. Retiró una taza del estante de la cocina y prendió la hornilla. El fuego tan tenue era precioso, los colores rebotando en sus ojos como magia. Juntó sus manos para soplarlas con su aliento al entrarle una repentina ventisca fría. Meditó que el acompañamiento perfecto para su té matutino sería un bocadillo dulce o salado. Trató de alcanzar la alacena más alta en donde guardaba un par de dulces, solo para que algunos le cayeran en el cabello. Al ser tan solo migajas no le importó mucho tras tener unas galletas de arroz en su poder. Tras escuchar el sonido de la tetera como una señal, acudió hacia ella. Vertió el agua caliente junto a una bolsa de clavo y canela; las galletas de arroz en un plato y toda lista. Se sentó en la sala de su hogar, disfrutando de su desayuno junto a un libro de _Rick Riordan_.

Pero el condenado ruido seguía insistiendo.

Olvidando dejar un marcador, cierra su lectura con furia. Con pasos fuertes que inclusive hicieron vibrar a un jarrón de galletas dentro de una vitrina, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hogar. Se preguntaba una y otra vez quién osaría tocar sin cesar por más de una hora, practicando mentalmente las respuestas si es que se trataba de los clásicos vendedores de objetos innecesarios o un testigo de no sabe qué. La última vez la llenaron de panfletos de una religión que ella misma desconocía, quizás se trataba de un fanatismo nuevo o un club oculto dedicado a invocar dulces. Se le hacía difícil comprender cómo las personas podían tener tanto tiempo libre para dedicarse a nimiedades de ese grado. Trató de mirar por el hueco de la puerta hacia el exterior pero, no dio con nada.

Curvó el labio en molestia.

Dio la espalda para retornar a un mundo de Dioses mitológicos plasmado en bellas palabras de tinta solo para que el sonido retornara. _Toc_ , _toc_. _Toc_ , _toc_. _Toc_ , _toc_. Por poco y una vena le explotaba a la pobre chica de tez bronceada. Ella no era malhumorada. No, así no era Natsuki Gennai. Simplemente se le hacía incómodo cuando alguien alteraba sus planes personales. O esa era la impresión que ella transmitía. Con determinación, abre la puerta sin retirar el candado para conseguir respuestas hacia un ruido sin dueño y así conocer al remitente.

Un gran ojo ambarino que deslumbró su visión fue lo que la recibió. Su corazón dio un vuelco tras la brusca sorpresa, extendiendo su dedo índice para dar directo en el blanco.

—¡Caray, qué dolor! Mi pobre ojo izquierdo…

Parpadeó más de tres veces. Optó por cinco para así analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Su té se había enfriado, al igual que las galletas. Estas ya no estarían tan crocantes para cuando regresara, o podría ser que sí. _La paradoja de las galletas de arroz_ , _interesante título_ , pensó. Sacudió el rostro, su cabello negro pegándose a su boca. Resopló sin saber cómo lidiar con el asunto. Exactamente, esa persona siempre era un asunto. Shin Fumihiko la ayudaba para encontrar la mejor manera de solucionarlo pero todavía no era suficiente para controlarlo por su cuenta.

—Daisuke, son las siete y media de la mañana. Llevas tocando desde las seis. ¿Sucedió algo importante en el Digimundo o qué? —colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, moviendo su cara en cansancio—. Creí que habías madurado en estos años, especialmente tras nuestra última aventura.

—Si me dejas pasar podría explicártelo. ¡He esperado tanto para este día!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Y no, no te dejaré pasar. La última vez cuando estábamos con Shin…

—Shin, Shin, Shin. Siempre mencionando a Shin, ¿desde cuándo se volvieron _tan_ amigos? —Daisuke jugó con la cadena de la puerta.

Para su suerte, no fue capaz de ver el ligero cambio de color en las mejillas de Natsuki.

—Eso no es de tu incumben…

—Pero eso no es de gran importancia ahora mismo—interrumpiéndola con una respuesta similar, vuelve a insistir con el tema anterior—. ¡Déjame pasar que me estoy congelando aquí afuera! Necesito algo de calefacción, maldito mes de noviembre.

Dándole el beneficio de la duda, solo porque sintió empatía por el clima, ella rogó a las cuatro bestias sagradas que nada malo saliera de haber tomado esa decisión. A todas partes que iba, Daisuke Motomiya armaba un caos. Un caos dentro de las actividades de alguien, con ocurrencias y planes repentinos. Una vez dentro, se retiró los zapatos mientras que Natsuki suspiraba y volvía a cerrar la puerta, ahora retirando la cadena. El moreno se abrazó tras sentir el aire caliente calentar cada hueso de su cuerpo, sacudiéndose como si fuese un cachorro tras recibir un baldazo de agua. Una connotación algo extraña e inusual pero esa impresión le dio a la chica. Un cachorro que siempre agitaba su cola al estar lleno de energías para jugar todo el día sin cesar.

—Ah, así se está mucho mejor—estirándose, se auto-invita a la sala y se sienta en el sillón. Ignora el té y el libro, yendo directo hacia la comida. Le da un mordisco al bocadillo, quejándose un poco—. Están frías. ¿Estuvieron abiertas por mucho rato? Perdieron su textura crocante.

—¿Es lo primero que tienes que decir luego de atacar mi casa? —con algo de fastidio, Natsuki se sujeta la frente con la mano derecha y hace un puño que va directo a hacia su cadera con la izquierda—. No sé qué es lo que quieres pero tan solo no causes problemas.

—¡Es verdad! ¿Qué haces en pijama? —con una galleta a medio terminar en su boca, observa el perfil de su amiga—. Jamás te había visto más que con el uniforme de la escuela y esa ropa que usas al salir a la calle. ¡Tu clásico polo con el signo de interrogación!

Aquellas mejillas que se ruborizaron antes por la mención de un tal niño elegido que brilla por su distintiva imaginación, ahora solo eran vergüenza mezclada con furia. Daisuke siempre activaba un botón en las personas con su evidente falta de delicadeza en temas obvios gracias a su innata falta de tino.

—Solo vete, te lo suplico—cubrió su rostro con una palma, señalando la puerta con el dedo meñique de la opuesta—. Fuera de mi casa.

—Ay, vamos. Es solo un pijama. Ni que fuera algo tan revelador—con otra galleta, Daisuke trata de enmendar lo que dijo para solo empeorar las cosas.

—¡A mí sí me molesta! —resentida, era incapaz de creer que ella se comportara de forma tan infantil gracias a su orgullo. Es capaz de decir las cosas en la cara pero cuando se trata de ella misma, oh no. Natsuki se pone testaruda con ello, a veces siendo motivos para discutir con Renamon—. Siento que lo he perdido todo.

—¿Perdiste algo? ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?

—Busca algo de sentido común y moderación para ti—apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, incapaz de aceptar los hechos.

Con el silencio vino el cantar de la campanilla de viento hecha de cristal. Un momento que ambos compartían que indicaba una amistad algo extraña. No sabía en qué momento se unió más a Daisuke. Podría ser por sus pasados, o quizás por un _no se qué_ que le falta descubrir. Había algo ahí que no sabía si clasificarse como una especie de guía para que el muchacho finalmente diera el primer paso hacia la madurez, o simplemente una amiga predestinada a siempre _alinearse_ con él gracias a los caprichos de las estrellas y los astros.

—¡Cierto! No tenemos tiempo para buscar algo para mí. Tenemos que partir pronto—impaciente, se levanta de un golpe solo para acudir a ella y tomarla de las manos. Incapaz de procesar sus acciones, Natsuki se deja guiar por él hacia su propia habitación. Daisuke extiende sus brazos, para luego señalar una pared en donde colgaba su uniforme de la escuela—. ¡A cambiarse!

La chica poseedora del emblema de la fe podía sentir cómo su ceja arqueada comenzaba a temblar de lo incrédula que estaba ante el panorama. Andaba con la boca semi-abierta por cómo se estaba dejando manipular por un interminable huracán con googles categoría cinco, mezclado con un tifón de más de 194 kilómetros por hora. Antes de poder reprochar de la forma más humanamente amable, se percata que Daisuke andaba con su propio uniforme puesto. Pestañeó más de una vez, probablemente por un total de seis. El pantalón gris junto a una corbata azul perfectamente combinaba con el abrigo verde.

—¿Qué haces con…?

—Vamos, _apuraos_ , que no tenemos toda la mañana—aplaudiendo como ademán de prisa, lanza un silbido—. Además que espero desde antes de ayer para este día.

—¡Para empezar, hoy es sábado! ¿Por qué usaríamos el uniforme un _sábado_? No hay escuela—cruzó sus brazos—. Segundo, no puedes venir aquí y decirme qué hacer. Por último, ¿a qué viene eso de antes de ayer?

—Deshonor a tu vaca por no recordarlo, Nat—Daisuke lanzó una risa burlona—. ¡Hoy es el festival cultural para el cual nos preparamos semanas! Jamás olvidaré el cargar todas esas telas para mi clase. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un café de animales de felpa?

—¿Festival cultural…?

Recuerdos vinieron a Natsuki Gennai. Recuerdos de más de una semana de dolores de espalda, hincones en los dedos y curitas infinitas, junto a conversaciones entre chicas en el velo de la noche tras trasnocharse en la escuela para terminar a tiempo. El olor a pintura fresca de la actividad que planeó su clase, junto a las interminables charlas de los representantes. Sus ojos andaban abiertos sin dejar de procesar la información. ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante? _El cansancio de toda esa semana me hizo creer que este sería un sábado para descansar_ , pensó, _pero no. Bienvenida a la realidad de ir a un evento obligatorio para ver los frutos de tu arduo trabajo._

—Exacto. Ahora te dejo para que te pongas ese uniforme, que he esperado 53 horas y 3227 minutos con 193.620 segundos y contando, para esto—sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Daisuke estaba por desaparecer encerrando a la chica, solo para que ella terminara jalándolo de su corbata—. ¿Nat…?

—¿Cómo sabías que me iba a olvidar? ¿Por qué saber con exactitud las horas y minutos? ¿Por qué la espera desde antes de ayer?

—Ya habíamos quedado. ¿Acaso es esto algo hereditario de los Gennai? Al señor Gennai siempre se le olvidan los detalles importantes—meditó.

—¿Quedado? —ella seguía sin creerlo—. ¿Cómo así?

—Deshonor a tu vaca por segunda vez. Pásame tu celular—Natsuki no se imaginó ni en mil años que le haría caso—. Gracias.

Comenzó a abrir la aplicación para dar con la respuesta a su pregunta, solo para no dar con la conversación en cuestión. Achinó sus ojos, creyendo que estaba viendo mal tras tantos golpes propiciados por Miyako, a veces Ken, y últimamente Lena Fumihiko. Natsuki siguió observando sin saber qué rumbo tomaría esta hética mañana. Ella tan solo deseaba leer su libro en paz con una taza de té y bocadillos sin gluten.

—No puedo creerlo…—el moreno de cabello borgoña le enseñó la pantalla del celular con un rostro lleno de decepción—. ¡No creí que fueras tan cruel!

Nerviosa, alzó las palmas de sus manos frente a su cara. Le molestó el hecho que tuviera el celular tan cerca al brillo estar a máxima capacidad. Intentó leer las intenciones de Daisuke, cuestionándose si el chico estaba en plena decepción, enojo, o con simples ganas de ponerse a llorar como una magdalena. Hasta que dio con la lotería, el cual era la famosa bandeja de _spam_.

 **Spam**

 **6/11/200X**

[01:43] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¡Nos vemos pasado mañana!_ (。-ω-)zzz

[01:43] _Ya vete a dormir. Y deja de usar esos kaomojis tontos, das vergüenza ajena._

[01:43] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

 **7/11/200X**

[9:25] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¡Buenos días! Se me hace increíble pensar que me desperté temprano tras no poder dormir anoche por la emoción._ (*´∀`*)

[9:25] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _Me olvidé de contarte ayer que Hikari me llamó para confirmar detalles sobre el festival. Al parecer va a haber un espectáculo o algo al final._

[12:03] **+81 080-95XX-21XX** _ **:**_ _¡Acabo de derrotar al bendito Heartless de Wonderland! Fue un error poner Kingdom Hearts en Proud Mode._

[14:59] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¡DemiVeemon se comió la comida que mamá me preparó! Me distraje mucho jugando, ¡se las va a ver conmigo!_ (＃`Д´)

[18:32] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _Debes estar ocupada… ¡pero no puedo esperar a mañana! (wwwww)_

[23:59] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _Un poco más…_

[23:59] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¡Segundos!_

 **8/11/200X**

[24:00] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¡Nos vemos en unas horas!_ (´• ω •`)

[05:47] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _Estoy camino a tu casa, ahí te veo. ¡Let's go happy!_ ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

[06:29] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¡Llegué!_

[06:36] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _Toco la puerta pero no me escuchas. ¿Te quedaste dormida? ¡Nat-chaaaaan, despiertaaaa!_

[06:36] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

[06:36] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

[06:37] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

[06:37] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

[06:37] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

[06:38] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

[06:38] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** (´・ω・`)

[07:01] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¿Holi? ¿Bella durmiente? Hace frío aquí afuera…_

[07:01] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¿Te fastidiaron las caritas que envié? ¡Eran solo para despertarte!_

[07:04] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _Si sigo aquí afuera me voy a enfermar, por favor ábreme._

[07:30] **+81 080-95XX-21XX:** _¡Escucho el candado, yay!_

 **¡Nuevo mensaje en deseados!**

[08:13] **Shin Fumihiko (Shin-kun):** _Natsuki, ¿a qué hora vienes al festival? Voy a estar con unos amigos en los stands de comida en la tarde. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros._

[08:13] **Shin Fumihiko (Shin-kun):** _También nos vamos a reunir para ver el famoso espectáculo._

 **¡Nuevo mensaje en deseados!**

[08:13] **Hikari Yagami (Kari-chan):** _Disculpa si escribo muy temprano. Es solo para avisar que nos vamos a reunir temprano en la clase para asegurarnos que los preparativos estén listos. ¡No puedo esperar! A sacarle muchas sonrisas a nuestros invitados el día de hoy._

[08:13] **Hikari Yagami (Kari-chan):** _¿No te emociona saber de qué será el espectáculo? Se ha dicho muy poco al respecto._

—¡No grabaste mi número pero sí el de Shin… y con apodo! —para Daisuke aquello lucía ser una blasfemia—. Con razón que nunca contestaste ayer. Andaba en spam. ¡ _En_ _spam_! ¡Incluso Hikari tiene un sobrenombre muy lindo y yo nada!

—Debe haber sido un error de mi dedo. Ya sabes, estaba muy dormida cuando me lo pediste—Natsuki desvió la mirada y silbó—. Espera, entonces si vamos a ir al festival cultural, ¿por qué venir por mí? Pudimos habernos encontrado ahí con los demás.

—Quedamos en hacer algo juntos, ¿no? —a la chica de cabello oscuro le sorprendió la facilidad en la que Daisuke olvida los detalles que hieren sus sentimientos de forma hilarante—. Quiero que tengas una experiencia de una chica normal.

—¿Acaso soy anormal?

—¡No me refiero a eso! Señorita Gennai, ¿por qué toma las cosas de manera literal? —infló sus mofletes.

—Deberías explayarte más—replicó ella.

—Normal en el sentido de divertirte sin estrés. Reír con honestidad. Pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Siempre has sido distante en la escuela y los eventos en primaria. Quiero que esta vez tengas unos recuerdos y memorias muy bonitas. Después de todo, hoy es ocho de noviembre: día de la cultura. ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrarlo yendo al festival cultural con tus amigos? ¡Vamos! Los Digimon irán también, no pueden perderse esta oportunidad.

Natsuki no sabía que decir. Se había quedado muda ante las palabras de Daisuke.

—Ahora sí, cámbiate que tenemos mucho que explorar este día.

—No creas que después de esto grabaré tu teléfono—fue su respuesta antes de que se quedara solo en su habitación, observando el uniforme de invierno—. Conque una chica normal, ¿no? Ni que fuera un animalito en peligro de extinción a punto de salir a su hábitat natural.

Se quedó congelada en su lugar, cerrando los ojos. _No creo que sea tan malo_ , pensó mientras se desvestía, ignorando a la tormenta que yacía detrás de la puerta de caoba de su habitación. Se acercó a su móvil para comenzar a responder los mensajes, no sin antes de apagarlo hacer algo.

 **+81 080-95XX-21XX - Agregar a contactos**

 **Nombre:** Daisuke Motomiya

 _ **Nickname**_ **:** _Shitsukoi_ -kun.

※※※

El bullicio de la escuela no era algo que Natsuki siempre hubiera apreciado. Muchas veces deseaba que permanecieran en silencio, o simplemente llevaran su conversación algo más lejos para no escuchar tantos gritos. El día de hoy era diferente gracias a la mezcla de colores que se apoderaban de su iris. Apreciando sus alrededores, las hojas provenientes de los árboles colindantes rugían con ímpetu, chocando unas contra las otras. Permitió que la mezan con dulzura, los colores del invierno. Azul; celeste; blanco. Un arrebol se llevaba a cabo en sus pupilas que se dilataban con cada paso que daba. Los olores empezaban a abrirse paso. Además de percibir el único olor del aire libre, aceite aparecía de vez en cuando, junto a almíbar. Sonoras y coloridas voces se manifestaban, haciéndole notar que el lugar al que se dirigía andaba algo concurrido. Millares de uniformes que jamás había visto eran ahora dueños del patio. Música retumbaba, desde clásicas japonesas hasta las más actuales en inglés. Los puestos de comida exclamaban sus platillos, invitando a todos a probar sus creaciones. Familias pequeñas y grandes jugaban a atrapar peces dorados o simplemente a lanzar objetos y así ganar algún premio.

El mundo de Natsuki cambiaba conforme lo hacían la música y los colores.

—¡Na-tsu-ki-cha-n! —Daisuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, asustándola al tocarla de los hombros sin previo aviso—. ¿Algo en particular que quieras hacer?

Ella comenzó a jugar con la falda verde del uniforme sin saber qué responder. ¡Había millares de cosas que deseaba probar! ¡Cientos de cosas que quería jugar! Pero ella debía mantenerse calmada y no dejarse llevar por la emoción. Renamon había desaparecido con los demás Digimons a jugar (claro que en contra de su voluntad al ser siempre tan seria), y ahora se encontraba ella ahí en pleno festival escolar junto a Daisuke Motomiya.

Hizo un gesto, pretendiendo toser. Todos sonreían llenos de felicidad con un cielo soleado despejado. Todos parecían querer meterse dentro de Natsuki al costarle comprender del todo las intenciones del heredero de la amistad y el valor. Ella trató de descifrarlo haciendo huecos en el mar de personas, dejándose llevar por la fría ventisca.

—No lo sé—se limitó a contestar—. No creo tener mucho tiempo, igual Hikari avisó que tenía que ir a la reunión en mi clase.

—¡Vamos, solo un rato! ¡Yo invito!

—Tengo mi propio dinero, el cual ahorré. Muchas gracias—cruzó sus brazos, como siempre independiente.

Una sonrisa sospechosa de esquina a esquina se apoderó del moreno.

—Hmmm, entonces viniste preparada para gastar.

Natsuki se quedó con las palabras en la boca, atorándose con el aire sin saber qué decir al respecto. Prefirió responder con una mirada que se asemejaba a una filuda daga para que Daisuke se alejara un poco de ella, dándole algo de espacio personal. Si no era de su agrado dejaría de mirarla.

—Bueno, ¡espero que tengas un buen día! Iré a ver lo que prepararon ustedes más tarde… e igual te secuestraré para pasear ya que prometimos pasar el día juntos—gritó antes de despedirse, estirándose de un lado al otro.

Natsuki agitó la mano sin decir adiós o nos vemos, inclusive un hasta luego, al quedarse paralizada con las acciones de su amigo. No había nada que lo detuviera, incluso si significaba romper esa coraza de independencia y orgullo que ella misma había formado debido a su estilo de vida del pasado. Sacudió el rostro, dando un paso hacia delante. Era momento de aprovechar la paz y quietud sin el moreno con googles a su lado. Extendió ambos brazos, dando piruetas mientras bailaba ante la música inundada de trompetas, brillos y alegría. El corazón en su pecho iba a explotar con tantas emociones que no había sentido al estar inmersa de tanta variedad. Cerró sus ojos, ahora dando pequeños saltos sin importarle que la vieran. Con la cantidad de personas se les sería imposible notar que se trataba de Natsuki Gennai de la clase 3-D.

No obstante, no contó en chocarse contra alguien. Lentamente cayó hacia el suelo de concreto, soltando un gesto de sorpresa muy femenino.

—¡Qué susto! —dijo alguien.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la persona que menos deseaba que la viera así. Shin Fumihiko andaba cargando muchos contenedores llenos de comida, los cuales serían incapaces de saciar su infinito apetito. Tras verla, le lanzó una carismática sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, realmente eres impredecible, Nat! —no borraba su alegría—. No me imaginé que serías tú quien saltaba a lo lejos. Lamento el haberme chocado contigo. Te ayudaría pero llevo mis manos ocupadas.

La chica apretaba sus labios en fastidio.

—Como varios puestos recién estaban abriendo temprano en la mañana… ¡dijeron que podíamos llevarnos muestras gratis para probar! ¿Quieres un poco?

No se le borraba el entusiasmo del rostro, un pequeño círculo de transeúntes formándose entre ambos.

—¿Nat…Nat? —parpadeó él, solo para toparse con el motivo de su silencio.—¡OH!

Una _choco-banana_ yacía grácilmente colocada en el oscuro cabello de la poseedora del emblema de la fe. Shin retrocedió temeroso, tras ella levantarse. Sus cejas temblaban de lo irritada que estaba, volviendo sus manos en puños sin saber qué acción tomar.

—¿Natsu..ki? T-Tranquila… s-solo respira… respira un poco…—pero poco a poco ella se le acercaba más y más. —C-Cálmate…

—¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA, NO FASTIDIES!

Los cuervos volaron hacia el cielo.

※※※

El interior de la escuela también estaba hermosamente decorado con pancartas de colores y ornamentos similares. Cada clase tenía una temática y muchos estudiantes de primaria rondaban los pasillos. Era una forma de atraer su atención y así hacer que entraran a esta secundaria dada sus actividades. A lo lejos le pareció observar a otras escuelas vagar por ahí, sacándole una sonrisa. Definitivamente nunca había visto tanto en un solo día. Recorrió su cabello solo para darse la sorpresa que todavía tenía diminutos pedazos de chocolate en sus hebras. Sacó un tisú para limpiarlo, ofuscando el vergonzoso incidente con otro de sus amigos en el patio. Pensó que Daisuke sería el único capaz de hacerle perder los estribos a veces… ¿pero Shin? ¡En su vida!

Suspiró una vez que llegó a la puerta de su clase, a la cual todavía le faltaba decorar la entrada. Dudó por breves instantes antes de abrir, temerosa. Todos estos años había evitado participar de las actividades. Por más que la aventura en el Digimundo terminara cuando estaban en primaria, se le era todavía difícil romper por completo el cascarón. No era posible que Daisuke deseara que tuviera un bonito recuerdo su último año de secundaria, ¿o sí? No, no lo creía capaz de llegar tan lejos. Por eso mismo la abrió, dándole el beneficio de la duda. Lo que la recibió no fue más que un grupo de chicas en su uniforme escolar reunidas en un círculo, Hikari saliendo de este.

—Llegaste, Nat—saludó ella con una cálida sonrisa—. Estábamos terminando los preparativos y bueno… practicando.

—¿Practicando? —cerrando la puerta tras su entrada, se acopla al círculo.

—¿No recuerdas, Gennai-san? —inquirió otra de las chicas—. Nuestro café es occidental. Debemos tomar las órdenes en inglés y saludar también.

—Es una desventaja de tener como tutor al maestro de inglés—suspiró una más, jugando con un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro—. Por suerte quien se salva es quien se encarga de preparar los bocadillos en la clase de economía del hogar.

—Queremos darle un aire entre americano y europeo, pero sin perder lo japonés. Es muy extraño, lo sé—comentó una tercera—. Estaremos eternamente agradecidas por llamar a Takenouchi-san por ayuda, Hikari-chan.

—No hay nada qué agradecer—rio nerviosa la elegida de la luz.

Natsuki se quedó perdida entre las conversaciones, reparando la atención en los trajes que tendrían que vestir. Un kimono ambientado en el periodo edo, junto a las decoraciones que siempre lo caracterizaban. Patrones de aves y flores, recordándole a un colorido Digimundo. Sumida en sus pensamientos, creyó que quizás no estaría mal dejarse llevar por un día. Era momento de seguir practicando su inglés y conocer mejor a los integrantes de su clase al siempre charlar con Hikari y nadie más.

—Totoki-san, Tokui-san, Futaba-san, Asahina-san, Nitta-san… y Hikari, gracias.

—¿Gracias? —las cinco chicas lucían confundidas, salvo Hikari quien sonreía como una madre orgullosa.

—Gracias.

El silencio fue roto por la vibración de un celular.

 **¡Nuevo mensaje en deseados!**

[9:30] **Daisuke Motomiya (** _ **Shitsukoi**_ **-kun)** : _¡No puedo esperar a verte en el café de tu clase! Llevaré a los demás chicos_ (´・ω・`)

[9:30] _Te dije que dejaras de usar esas caras, das vergüenza ajena._

[9:30] **Daisuke Motomiya (** _ **Shitsukoi**_ **-kun)** : (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Natsuki suspiró, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su falda. Las otras chicas seguían mirándola sin comprender del todo sus palabras. La castaña se percató del silencio incómodo, recurriendo a aplaudir para robarles la atención. _Definitivamente es un chico muy fastidioso_ , agregó en su mente.

—Muy bien, es hora de que empiece esto.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una vez más el mundo de Nat cambió.

※※※

— _Welcome, may I take your order?_

—Quiero unos macarrones de té verde junto a una soda con helado de vainilla… ¡ah, y esta empanada de carne! ¡Espera, también esta típica hamburguesa con mucho queso y tocino! ¡Vivan los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica!

En su traje del periodo Edo, Natsuki tomaba con rapidez la orden de Daisuke. Andaba con su cabello amarrado en una coleta que grácilmente caía por su hombro, junto a unas decoraciones que colgaban de su cabello asemejándose a un pequeño árbol decorado para _tanabata_. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos ojos se encontraron, ella pretendiendo ignorarlo. Simplemente el chico no la dejaba tranquila, insistiendo que abandonara su posición por un momento y fuera con él a explorar todo lo que la escuela tenía para descubrir. Ella se dio media vuelta, evitando ver a los amigos que él había llevado al café de la clase 3-D. Todos formaban parte del club de soccer, irritándole un poco su comportamiento infantil. Retirándose para pasar la orden a la encargada y así fuera a la improvisada cocina de la clase de economía del hogar, alguien más apareció.

— _Welcome_ —dijo Hikari, sonriendo—. _In just a second we will have a table ready for all of you._

Se trataba de Takeru, Shin y Lena. Ambos hermanos Fumihiko habían acudido, la mayor siendo invitada por el menor. Takeru, por su parte, se perdía en el rústico decorado del café, recordándole a esa famosa cadena americana _Starbus_ o algo así. Natsuki no podía aprenderse el nombre. _Aunque creo que acababa en_ bucks _si mal no recuerdo_ , se corrigió ella misma. Dejándole el recado de la mesa de Daisuke a Suzuko Totoki, alzó el rostro solo para dar con los ojos de Shin. Él la saludó algo nervioso tras el incidente de temprano en la mañana. Tal y como sucedió con Daisuke, sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente. _No, no estoy interesada en lo que esto pueda significar_ , se mintió.

—Te animaste a venir—le susurró Hikari a Takeru una vez que todos se sentaron—. Creí que no vendrías por el baloncesto.

—Quería echarle un vistazo, especialmente porque unas amigas vendrían también—comentó sonriente—. Y deseaba ver todo este ambiente. Me llama la atención porqué algunos escritores suelen venir a estos lugares en Estados Unidos.

—Tan solo espero que no te vistas desastroso o comiences a ser un _hipster_ … los sombreros y bufandas que has empezado a usar me hacen temer lo peor…—se dijo a sí misma en decepción—. Ten cuidado de Takeru, Lena-san.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— _Nothing. I'm just a waitress here waiting for your order_ —juntó ambas manos en sus rodillas, sosteniendo con fuerza la fuente que cargaba—. _When you're ready I'll come back to your table._

Lena se rio por lo bajo, comprendiendo a la perfección los motivos de Hikari. Por pura curiosidad decide lanzar una pregunta.

—Takeru-kun, ¿me presarías tu móvil un segundo? Creo que la hora en el mío está averiada y deseaba corregirlo—dijo extendiendo su mano, unos brazaletes coloridos resonando.

—Pero para eso te presto el mí…

Shin recibió una fuerte e indescriptible pisada de Lena.

—¿De acuerdo? —confundido, el rubio se lo extiende para tan solo ser arranchado en menos de un segundo.

Lena pegó sus ojos a la pantalla, la curiosidad de Shin sin poder ser saciada tras la violencia repentina de su hermana venir sin explicación previa. Tras ingresar al directorio de números, todos los kanjis que componían nombres acababan con "chan", confirmando sus sospechas.

—Pobre Hikari-chan—colocó un dedo en su mejilla—. Entiendo de donde proviene esa preocupación y cansancio a futuro. Cuidar de alguien que poco a poco se transforma en algo que jamás creyó posible… ay, mi pobre Hikari-chan. Por favor, Shin, no te conviertas en alguien así.

—No lo creo, Lena—sonrió nervioso, sin saber qué responder. Miró de reojo a la elegida de la fe, ella sin darse cuenta—. Verás que no.

Natsuki deseaba acoplarse a la conversación al resultarle sumamente interesante e hilarante, pero debía retornar a la realidad. Ahora mismo estaba trabajando en el café del festival cultural que había olvidado esa misma mañana. Miró al hermoso sol del invierno a través de la ventana, colocando una tapa en su corazón que late con fuerza. No sabía si era antelación o algún otro sentimiento que desconocía. Sin poder precisarla, se le hacía desagradable. _Me pregunto qué será, es una sensación extraña_ , pensó al alejarse.

La campanilla sonó, indicando que era hora de dejar de divagar. La orden de Daisuke había llegado y ella tenía que llevarla a su dueño. Sus amigos no habían ordenado nada, perdiéndose en los trajes de las chicas, embobados como tarados. O esa era la impresión que Natsuki tenía. Tras arribar con los mil pedidos del moreno, su rostro se iluminó como el de un pequeño niño que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo de navidad de todos los tiempos. _Supongo que esa es una cualidad suya que jamás debería perder_ , se dijo mentalmente ella.

Por alguna razón su actitud positiva se demostró en su rostro, ganándose la aprobación de Daisuke. Y sin motivo alguno su voz le falló al ponerse nerviosa.

— _Here's… ¡Here's your order!. Have a nice meaaalll…_

— _Thank you! See you later Nat!_

Sí, definitivamente Daisuke Motomiya no la dejará tranquila en todo el día. Rendida, se dirige para tomar otra orden, solo para toparse con Shin a su lado. Este le sonríe, pidiéndole unas disculpas por lo bajo debido al accidente de la mañana. Ella se quedó muda y paralizada, sin saber qué contestar. Finalmente cuando se retiró, soltó la bandeja al suelo y colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas.

 _Realmente no entiendo qué está pasando el día de hoy, y eso me molesta_ , pensó. _De alguna manera, estoy actuando de forma tonta._

※※※

 **¡Nuevo mensaje en deseados!**

[15:53] **Daisuke Motomiya (** _ **Shitsukoi**_ **-kun)** : _¿Ya es tu hora de descanso?_ (´・ω・`)

[15:53] **Daisuke Motomiya (** _ **Shitsukoi**_ **-kun)** : _Vayamos a pasear, Nat-Nat._

[15:53] **Daisuke Motomiya (** _ **Shitsukoi**_ **-kun)** : _Te prometí mostrarte lo divertido que sería comportarse como una chica normal. ¡Vas a ver que lo será!_

Natsuki suspiró, el salón colindante vacío. Andaba de descanso en dicho lugar, al ser designado para los recesos en este día del festival cultural. Ahora bostezó cansada al ser un día largo. Ha estado despierta desde un poco antes de las seis debido a la persistencia de Daisuke y su estadía en el festival no había sido del todo tranquila tras haber estado atendiendo a clientes adolescentes y un par de adultos de izquierda a derecha. Se colocó junto a la ventana, viendo cómo finalizaban el escenario para el famoso espectáculo. Fastidiada por los rayos del sol, se aleja solo para tropezarse con el kimono. Sacó uno de sus auriculares, luego de tener escondido un reproductor de mp3 todo el día, y lo colocó en su oreja derecha. Terminó con el de la izquierda e inhaló algo de aire. Necesitaba algo de paz y quietud. Extrañó su libro y taza de té junto a galletas de arroz. En ese instante, reparó que no había comido en todo el día, por haber estado rodeada de bocadillos y platillos que no eran para ella, sino para otras personas. Se desplomó en una silla, preparándose para darle _play_.

Su celular vibró una vez más. _Si es Daisuke de nuevo voy a tener que contestarle para que me deje tranquila_ , se dijo mentalmente. Sin embargo, fue toda una sorpresa tras abrirlo.

 **¡Nuevo mensaje en deseados!**

[16:00] **Shin Fumihiko (Shin-kun):** _En verdad lamento el mal rato que te hice pasar en la mañana, Nat. ¿Has comido algo?_

[16:00] **Shin Fumihiko (Shin-kun):** _Si es así, déjame invitarte algo. ¡Prometo que no será una choco-banana!_

[16:01] _No te preocupes, estoy bien._

[16:01] **Shin Fumihiko (Shin-kun):** _Y ahí vamos de nuevo. No fue mi intención._

[16:01] _No es necesario que me invites, ya comí algo._

Natsuki se quedó mirando la respuesta que acababa de escribir. Dudaba si apretar el botón de enviar o no. Daisuke le había estado repitiendo todo el día que fuera una chica normal. Una amiga que no negaría a sus amigos si le ofrecen algo para enmendar sus errores. Una amiga que no rechazaría constantemente las buenas intenciones de sus otros amigos. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo el día? Lo contrario, de nuevo sumida en su mundo. Arregló su largo cabello negro tras la oreja, meditando sus acciones. Había sido muy cruel con Daisuke y, tal y como Shin estaba haciendo con ella, debería pedirle disculpas y darle una oportunidad de mostrarle ese nuevo mundo de colores, sabores y olores al cual deseaba adentrarla. Miró al techo, sin estar muy convencida de la acción que iba a tomar. Con delicadeza, coloca su dedo índice ante el mensaje y así borrar lo que había escrito.

—¡Conque aquí estabas, Nat!

 **Borrar**

 **Enviar**

 **¡Enviado!**

 _¡Maldita sea!_ , maldijo por dentro, _¡¿Ahora qué se supone que hago?! ¡No quiero que Shin piense que soy una malagradecida orgullosa y testaruda! Aaa… aaaa. Esto no se podía poner peor._

Daisuke ingresó a la solitaria clase, secuestrando una silla colindante para así sentarse a su lado. Cruzó ambas piernas en ella, colocando su mentón en el respaldar. Una forma extraña de sentarse al revés, pero aquello era lo de menos. La elegida de la fe se encontraba en crisis. Ella deseaba dar el primer paso en romper esa coraza tal y como el moreno le había sugerido, solo para que su plan se viera arruinado por el mismo individuo. ¡La ironía! Contuvo sus ganas de ponerse a discutir, pretendiendo estar escuchando música y así ignorarlo.

—¿Siguen mis mensajes en _spam_? —preguntó.

Natsuki movía el pie de arriba hacia abajo, sin despegar su vista de la ventana, pretendiendo.

—Vamos, no hay necesidad de molestarse tanto—dijo riéndose, rascándose la mejilla—. Disculpa si he insistido mucho, es solo que… bueno… no me gusta cuando las personas se aíslan. Hay muchas cosas maravillosas en este mundo, y tú también me ayudaste a mí, cuando estábamos en el Digimundo a los doce. Ambos descubrimos verdades duras y creí que, bueno, podríamos ser en cierto punto similares pero a la vez no tanto.

Ella se contuvo de arquear una ceja en confusión.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que… quiero que seas feliz. ¡No es que seas infeliz! Sino, ver cómo interactúas con todos o con más personas a excepción de nosotros. Tengo miedo que si un día no estamos, te quedes sola. Me dolería mucho verte triste.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Natsuki Gennai.

—Nat… porfis, no me dejes hablando solo. Quiero saber tu opinión—comenzó a tocarla del hombro muchas veces, hasta que notó los cables de los audífonos—. Ah, con razón. Eso lo explica.

Ella movió su cabeza, todavía fingiendo estar sumida en la música.

—Estuve hablando solo todo este tiempo. Bueno, ¡no importa! Ya que…—una sonrisa siniestra se apoderó de su rostro. Comenzó a toquetearle el hombro como un niño desesperado por ir a jugar—. ¿Nat-Nat? ¿Nat-chan? ¿Natsurin? ¿Natsumon?

Harta, se levanta de golpe. Sin desearlo, gracias a su ímpetu y descuido, acaba volcando la silla. Daisuke la observó embelesado, con probabilidades de haberse quedado hipnotizado por su figura tras el atardecer. Aunque no se podría decir lo mismo para Natsuki, ya que su mp3 cayó rotundamente al suelo, revelando que ni siquiera estaba conectado a sus audífonos. Ella juraba que sí antes de poner _play_. Ahora él sabrá que lo estuvo ignorando todo este tiempo. _Definitivamente se puso peor_ , pensó, _aunque es Daisuke. Cuando pase el tiempo lo olvidará… espero._

La niña elegida de la fe seguía siendo obstinada.

Deseaba expresar en palabras su fastidio, su indecisión, su molestia, su arrepentimiento y sus agradecimientos pero, una vez más, las palabras no salían como ella quería. Bajó su rostro sin saber qué más hacer, los cuervos muriendo a su espalda. El sol comenzaba a morir en el horizonte, sus manos temblando. El chico de los googles no decía nada, solo para al final rascarse el boso y acercársele. Ella continuaba sumida en su miseria, pensando y pensando sobre todas esas emociones que había sentido el día de hoy _: Este sentimiento, si va a continuar, entonces no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? Sigue ahí por más que las cosas hayan tomado un rumbo desastrozo._

—Parece que hoy estás de buen humor—a ojo cerrado, le sonrió.

De alguna manera, ella comenzó a comportarse sorprendentemente tímida.

—¿No puedes ver que estoy molesta? —y pellizcó su mejilla.

 _Esa actitud insensible suya, simplemente no puedo soportarla_ , tragó saliva, _¿Qué debería hacer? El día está llegando a su fin y debo disculparme con ellos dos._

—Tengo una idea de qué puede aliviar esa cara larga—sin previo aviso, dio unos pasos atrás para dirigirse a la puerta. Luego salió, no sin antes hacerle un gesto para que lo siga—. Vamos al espectáculo.

Sin esperar a que ella acudiera, comenzó a caminar al dejarla en soledad.

 **¡Nuevo mensaje en deseados!**

[16:21] **Shin Fumihiko (Shin-kun):** _Disculpa, no quería molestarte. No lo tomé en cuenta._

Su cabello se meció con una repentina ráfaga, tras ella mirar al sol una vez más.

—Por favor, espera un poco antes de ocultarte—dijo, tomando un respiro.

※※※

Comenzó a dudar de las verdaderas intenciones de Daisuke Motomiya. Sí, sabe que el chico nunca le desea el mal a nadie pero, como ella misma lo admitió temprano en la mañana, a este chico le hace falta algo de tino y delicadeza. Especialmente cuando se trata de enmendar errores. Miyako andaba a su lado, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor tras el escenario. Ahora todo tenía sentido para Natsuki. El google-boy no se había ido con un aire místico y misterioso, sino… ¡la había ido a inscribir en el espectáculo! Pero no era cualquier espectáculo. ¡Se trataba de un concurso de baile y canto! Ella había caído en la trampa.

—Haré que Daisuke se las vea conmigo—le aseguró su amiga de cabello lavanda usando su uniforme de preparatoria azul—. No tienes por qué ensuciarte las manos. Me debe muchas cosas luego de estropear _todas_ mis citas con Ken.

—No puedo creer que por bajar la guardia un minuto, todo esto haya sucedido…—cubrió con vergüenza su rostro—. Este día no ha sido más que un caos. Primero con Daisuke, luego con Shin…

—¿Pasó algo con mi hermano? —Lena apareció completamente cambiada.

Natsuki se quedó admirando lo precioso que le quedaba el vestido. Llevaba un sombrerito blanco en la cabeza junto a una mini-falda desflecada. Las botas de invierno con pompones le caían a la perfección al ser todo de blanco junto con toques rosados. Llevaba un abrigo corto, también blanco, que se complementaba a la perfección con la blusa crema. La elegida de la fe llevaba un conjunto similar, salvo que el de ella era un short pequeño, junto a una gorra grande de invierno. Aquello indicaba que les tocaría compartir escenario, siendo una dupla algo inusual. Si ambas ganaban habría un gran premio, el cual era desconocido. Natsuki seguía sin comprender cómo todo esto cabía dentro del plan de Daisuke de hacerle pasar un día como una chica normal.

—No pasó nada importante—clarificó la chica de tez bronceada.

—Oh, ya veo—alzando una ceja, sin creerlo del todo, le extiende la mano—. Ya casi es nuestra hora. ¿Estás lista? Muchos nos están esperando.

Miyako alzó ambos dedos gordos en aprobación, empujando a Natsuki tras bambalinas. Hikari andaba tomando fotografías a todos los participantes para su club de periodismo, no sin antes sacarle una también a Natsuki y a Lena. Por más que ella no fuera de la escuela, cualquier interesado podía inscribirse. Se preguntó si había sido bajo su propia voluntad o a pedido. Se inclinó más a lo primero, tras conocerla mucho más estos últimos años.

Una vez que se abrieron las cortinas, el silencio fue sepulcral. El atardecer seguía ahí, obedeciendo las plabras que Natsuki pidió. No tenía tiempo de estar en ese absurdo espectáculo. Tenía que clarificar, agradecer y comprender a Daisuke, junto a darle unas disculpas a Shin tras negar su amabilidad luego de que él la ayudo mucho en el pasado. Además de ser una de las primeras personas en las que sintió que puede plenamente confiar.

La música comenzó a son del invierno, ella atragantándose sus palabras tras escuchar que Lena ya había iniciado.

— _Un extraño sentimiento puedo ahora sentir… Pareciera que hubiera caído del cielo… Esta colorida temporada me llena de emoción._

— _Desde el momento que nos conocimos…_

Lena sonrió, al ver que Natsuki había seguido su parte. A lo lejos observó a Daisuke y Shin, quienes sonreían de distintas maneras. La de Motomiya estaba llena de una alegre melancolía, mientras que la de su hermano reinaba la felicidad y algo más que le costaba describir. Podría ser dulzura o algo más. Nunca lo sabrá.

— _La melodía de mi corazón ha estado resonando en una señal…_

Natsuki sentía su garganta a punto de explotar, sin comprender todo lo que sentía. Respiró hondo, antes de verter toda su alma en una canción que especificaba todo lo que pensaba.

— _No puedo detenerla, no se detendrá ¿por qué?_

Siguieron y siguieron, embelesando a su público. Nieve artificial comenzó a caer a sus alrededores, iluminando el escenario con sus presencias. El tiempo fluía con rapidez, las voces opacándose cada vez que cantaba. Daba lo mejor de sí para expresar esos sentimientos que le costaban comprender, el sol todavía haciéndole caso a su pedido egoísta. Se perdió momentáneamente en los ojos de Daisuke y Shin, sin saber qué pensar. Ella siempre había querido ser una niña que no tuviera que cargar el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros. Alguien que pudiera reír, llorar, querer y amar como cualquier otra persona. Divertirse con todos y como todos. Tropezarse y levantarse. Ir a comer y cantar karaoke. Discutir por las tareas y pasear hasta que caiga el anochecer. Tras ver todas las luces que iluminaban la ciudad, Natsuki comprendió todo.

 _Daisuke quería que viviera. Daisuke quería que supiera lo que significa vivir la vida._

— _Por siempre, resonando estará…_

La voz de Lena la hizo retornar a la realidad. Natsuki sacó desde lo más profundo de su corazón todas las sensaciones que no compredía desde la mañana. Era una niña que aprendía sobre las emociones tras, finalmente, vivir una experiencia inolvidable.

— _¿Debería llamar a este dolor desgarrador "halo invernal"?_

 _«Estos ensordecedores sentimientos me impacientan. Esta mortificante sensación se llama amor. Esta insignificante fiebre no me hará dudar. Con valor he de sumergirme ¡Está a punto de empezar!»_

Antes de que la canción llegase a su fin, no terminó el baile con Lena y tampoco esperó los aplausos. Se lanzó del escenario ignorando los gestos de las personas, nadando entre un mar para llegar hacia esos dos individuos que la confundían al ambos desear lo mismo para ella, salvo que de formas distintas.

 _Mi agitado corazón duele un poco… De alguna manera, es una sensación extraordinaria._

—Quiero decírselo… a los dos—murmuró bajo su aliento, sin dejar de correr—. Ya no entiendo más este sentimiento, siento que voy a explotar.

 _Antes de que el sol se ponga, quiero decírselo de alguna manera._

—¡Daisuke! ¡Shin! —saltó sin pensarlo dos veces, creyendo así llegar hacia ellos. Las dos personas con quienes más se abrió en esa aventura al Digimundo hace unos años atrás, a los pocos meses de que los Niños Elegidos derrotaran a MaloMyotismon. Ahí los conoció a cada uno de ellos, sin arrepentirse de aquello—. ¡Daisuke! ¡Shin!

El tiempo se detuvo para los tres, la nieve artificial todavía cayendo. Su pie, tras estar con unos ligeros tacones, pisó mal tras aterrizar, provocando a que perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos hombres se apresuraron para llegar a ella, atrapándola antes de que se diera contra el suelo. Una vez que observó el rostro de ambos, cada uno con sus propias imperfecciones y cualidades, no pudo evitar más que soltar todo como una pequeña niña indefensa.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Gracias. Muchas gracias—balbuceaba sin poder pensar con claridad. —Yo… yo no tomé en cuenta todo lo que hacían por mí. Mi orgullo y manera de ser independiente desde muy pequeña me nublaron. Creí que… creí que tras todo lo que pasamos había cambiado pero, al parecer no fue del todo así. Cada paso que damos es un avance pero, el mío no lo era. Ustedes eran los pasos y yo la sombra. Solo soy una malagradecida.

—Natsuki…—Daisuke estaba por decir algo, salvo que Shin le robó las palabras.

—No lo eres en lo absoluto. Esa es tu forma de ser. No eres malagradecida, sino algo testaruda. Nosotros somos tus amigos y estamos aquí para ayudarte. Seremos un hombro para ti. Recuerda que ya no estás sola y no debes de cargar todo por tu cuenta.

—Shin tiene razón, Nat. En realidad, lamento el haberte estado insistiendo tanto. Es solo que… querías que vieras que la vida tiene cosas bonitas que ofrecer. Que hiciera que dejaras todo ese estrés del pasado atrás de una vez por todas. Quizás no fue una buena toma de acción.

—Tienes que amar la vida—finalizó Shin.

El sol finalmente se ocultó, respondiendo las plegarias de Natsuki. Fue capaz de hacerse entender, comprender las emociones y ver la luz a través de los ojos de ambos chicos quienes, a su manera, tan solo deseaban verla sonreír de verdad.

—Cierto, ¿acaso ustedes dos no habían quedado en comer en los puestos del festival? —Daisuke comentó, rompiendo el momento.

—Pero Daisuke, no se supone que tú y yo…—Natsuki se vio interrumpida.

—Vamos, lo mío fue por la tarde. Ya tengo planes para la noche, ¡tengo que invitar a Hikari a bailar en la fogata! —emocionado, juntó sus brazos—. ¡Ahora ustedes dos vayan a comer algo!

—Daisuke…—Shin no sabía cómo reaccionar, tras haber leído tras su sonrisa.

Una vez que fueron empujados lo suficiente, Natsuki dio media vuelta antes de retirarse.

—Daisuke, muchas gracias por hoy.

—Espero que mi número ya esté en tu registro.

—Quién sabe.

El último cuervo desapareció, abriéndole el camino al cantar de los grillos. La soledad envolvió al heredero del valor y la amistad, mirando a un vacío cielo que lentamente se llenaba de estrellas. Estrellas que bailaban sobre sí sin poder cumplir un solo y simple deseo egoísta. Solo fueron cuestiones de segundos para darse cuenta en la mañana. Al transcurrir el día se hizo evidente, y supo que no había forma de ganar. _Aunque nunca fue una competencia_ , se reprendió.

—Está haciendo frío.

Lena había aparecido a su lado, haciéndolo saltar. Ella lo miró de reojo, recordando aquella extraña sonrisa que vio en el escenario. Sus ojos dieron a la distancia con Natsuki y Shin decidiendo qué camino tomar para así disfrutar de un colorido festival cultural nocturno.

—¿Con esto basta para ti? —preguntó.

—Sí. Creo que hice un buen trabajo.

—Aunque los resultados no fueron los que esperaste.

—Para empezar, ¿sabes de qué estoy hablando?

—Puede ser—silbó—. Ahora levanta esa cara, que se me hace muy extraño verte así de tristón. No te queda para nada bien.

—¿Quieres bailar en la fogata?

—¿Acaso ya te rechazó Hikari o qué? —parpadeó ella, juntando sus manos en su cintura.

—Oye, no te relegues sola como una opción de medida de emergencia—la miró de reojo con decepción.

—¡Yo nunca dije que…!

Y así, al morir el atardecer, ambos corazones comenzaron a vivir la vida a su propia manera, forjando caminos distintos que al final acabarían en el mismo destino. Claro que uno estaba lleno de discusiones de por medio al ser casi dos polos puestos y, el segundo, de un _no se qué_ que hasta el día de hoy, a Natsuki, le cuesta explicar.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo Nat! Ah, ¡y también feliz segundo añito en FF! Te prometí esto hace bastante tiempo (hace un año creo), y bueno, esto fue lo que salió. No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, ya que originalmente iba a ser un Daisuke x Natsuki temporal al no ser canon en tu historia y lo único que recuerdo del PM era que me dijiste que tenía que terminar con Shin… entonces salió esto. Es extraño.

Es un HC mio que Daisuke estaba enamorado de ella pero jamás se animó a decírselo al notar lo complicado que se le era a ella comprender que se estaba enamorando pero de otra persona. No lo sé. Todos me quedaron muy OOC, especialmente la pequeña Natsuki Gennai… puedes odiarme y criticarme por arruinar a tus OC's… ¡pero estoy fue _muy_ divertido! ¿Escribir sobre OC's de alguien? ¡Eso es raro! ¡Y encima hacer un Fic de un Fic, yay! Gracias por escribir una historia tan maravillosa como Digimon Adventure 3/4.

Ahora quería explicar unas cosas:

 **1**. Al reírse, Daisuke usa (wwwww) que es el equivalente al "lol", en Japón. Natsuki usa (笑), que es lo mismo al ser el kanji de risa, solo que se puede tomar de forma sarcástica. Por eso responde de que si se está burlando de él.

 **2.** +81 080 — Es el código de país más los tres primeros dígitos del servicio de la línea del celular (por ejemplo Claro o Telefónica/Movistar).

 **3** _. Shitsukoi_ significa algo como "Fastidioso". Natsuki, entonces, le pone de apodo en su celular "Fastidioso-kun" a Daisuke.

 **4**. La canción que Lena y Natsuki cantan es _Snow Halation_ , específicamente el **mix** que hay en Youtube cantado por Umi (Natsuki) y Nozomi (Lena). Saqué la traducción literal de la wiki de Love Live porque me daba flojera adaptarla y si lo hacía acabaría siendo un Fandub que me vería obligada a cantar algún día. Ah, y la ropa que tienen puesta es la misma que las chicas del video.

 **5.** Me apegué al Shin x Natsuki, Nat. Lograse tu cometido de que considere al ship… canon. ¡Pero fuerza a DaiTsuki!

 **6.** El título es de una canción en portugués que me gusta mucho.

 **7.** Me inspiré mucho escuchando _Yuukei Yesterday_ , aquí que hay algunas referencias.

Listo, ya no más cosas que explicar.


End file.
